By My Command
by Seto's Darkness
Summary: Sasuke discovers an interesting Command Jutsu… and uses it on Naruto. The result? Naruto's forced to do everything Sasuke wanted him to do. [SasuNaru YAOI]


**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything.

**Warnings: **Yaoi. Shounen-Ai. SasuNaru. **Post time skip**, so expect some spoilers, and some of the authoress' imagination about the possible future happenings. Beware of mild language, violence, etc, etc XD;; OOCness, maybe? Some clichéness. Weirdness? XD;;

**Authoresses' Notes:** Sorry for the delay. Announcements and explanations at my profile page :) Thanks to everybody who email-ed, PM'd, IM'd me.

**Promotions: **Please join the C2 for the OTP in Naruto: SasuNaru and NaruSasu: _SasuNaru Shounen ai and Yaoi Heaven_. Please join _my_ forum for Filipino yaoi-shounen-ai enthusiasts. Links are **on my profile**.

Hope you enjoy reading :)

* * *

He rarely laughed.

It was like an unspoken Uchiha behavior—Uchihas don't laugh.

But he supposed that exceptions could be made.

Long, pale fingers grasped the battered-but-otherwise-usable scroll. The ink was a bit faded, and the last page was torn, but the whole spell was still intact. The handseals needed to perform the A-class ninjutsu were rather simple, albeit long.

Ah, no matter, it was something that would be of no bother to him. He was sure that within a day, he'd be able to completely master the ninjutsu.

The laughter that he successfully fended off a while ago bubbled from beneath his chest. He really wanted to laugh, because, after all, he found the most interesting jutsu he could think of. It seemed that the snake Orochimaru didn't even know of this precious technique, otherwise, his methods of luring _him_ to Sound would have been quicker and less tiring.

Nevertheless, he was pleased that he found the scroll before any other else.

He finally set forth the evil-sounding laugh that he felt he deserved. With that, he silently left the damp, unused and probably undiscovered-by-others-yet room.

In Uchiha Sasuke's grip rested a very special scroll about a very special technique.

The Command Jutsu.

* * *

**By My Command**

**Chapter One

* * *

**

His confident estimate of one day melted into four days of training with the jutsu. After all, it was difficult to ward off Orochimaru, and to dissolve Kabuto's suspicions about his sudden distance with the Snake Sannin.

Sasuke knew that, in time, Orochimaru would know about this new technique. So the Uchiha hastened to conjure a believable excuse to venture near Konoha –he faintly remembered his excuse to have something to do with collecting poison-making textbooks from Tsunade's collection- and hastily fled from Sound.

The technique was long, but the scroll had all the information that Sasuke needed to know to perform the jutsu perfectly. The scroll's effectiveness depended on the enforcer's will, the target's determination, and something that belonged to the target. There were no specifications about that 'something', but Sasuke supposed that it could be anything from clothing to forehead protectors. Sasuke had no doubts about easily acquiring that 'target's possession'. He was also confident about his strong will and formidable mental barrier.

The young Uchiha was tempted to test it first-hand on either Orochimaru or Kabuto, but he _knew_ that he should practice it on someone else beforehand. If it backfired, at least Orochimaru wouldn't be alerted of his plans. He might have been leeching off training and techniques from the Legendary Snake, but it didn't mean that he would surrender his body without resistance.

One of the passages in the thick scroll said that the technique can be countered by someone who has a very strong determination.

Sasuke's rose-colored lips twitched into a familiar smirk, his legs nimbly taking him towards Konoha.

He already knew who would be his target.

* * *

Getting inside Konoha was no challenge to the S-rank ninja. He snorted disdainfully at Konoha's slackened security. True, Orochimaru shouldn't be ready yet to transfer bodies –though he should be, within the next month- and that the Akatsuki hasn't been moving much in the past year, but it should be not a reason for Konoha to be feeble in its security.

Then again, it only served to fuel his ego; he made the right choice. Naruto was wrong. Sasuke was correct when he made the choice to go to Sound, to seek the power that Konoha would be unable to provide him with.

A reptilian smirk crossed his features as he remembered Orochimaru's words of disapproval about Jiraiya's choice of apprentice. It seemed that even though Naruto preached endlessly about staying in Konoha, he himself, trained somewhere far from the village.

_This peaceful village is a cage to us, Naruto_, Sasuke's mind whispered smugly, but it was tinged with some sadness. If the blond understood him before, if only—

He shook his head silently. Now isn't the time for regrets. He didn't risk coming to Konoha –didn't risk being caught by the ANBU, didn't risk being found out by Orochimaru as a traitor- just to brood about past memories.

He swiftly made his way towards Naruto's apartment, easily blending in the dim hallways and slightly-dilapidated walls. With a gentle flick of his wrist, the door to Naruto's apartment swung open quietly, and Sasuke let himself in.

There was no smell of ramen, which indicated that Naruto has left his room a long time ago. It was still rather messy, but the dust isn't so thick yet. Sasuke supposed that Iruka still visited his favorite student's apartment and occasionally cleaned.

Sasuke entered the bedroom as was greeted by the picture of Team Seven on top of his bedside table. He stepped closer to the photo, taken when he was still twelve and naïve. When he was still free of this curse. The photo was ripped and taped back again, if the torn edges and the amount of tape that stuck out at the sides were any indication.

A soft fluttery feeling spread from low in his stomach. It crawled hesitantly upwards, and his heartbeat quickened.

He shook his head again.

He threw open the door to Naruto's cabinet. Clothes –mostly orange and black- hung limply at the clothes cabinet, and Sasuke pondered what to take. He spotted one orange jacket –one that was the same as the jacket Naruto wore during their genin days- that hung from a secluded portion of the cabinet. Almost mindlessly, Sasuke's long fingers grasped the jacket –it was different from the orange-and-black jacket that Naruto now favored- and he almost sighed.

Without another glance back at the apartment he just trespassed, without another look at the scowling face of his younger self caught-on-film, Sasuke exited Konoha and moved to search for his ex-teammate.

The Uchiha didn't notice that there was a letter –neatly folded and kept inside a small envelope- that was placed inside one of the jacket's obscure pockets.

* * *

XxXxX

Buried deep inside the unused buildings that Orochimaru took over, was the room where Sasuke found the scroll to the Command Jutsu.

Sasuke may not know it now, but he's going to regret not looking for the torn part from his scroll – the last page of the technique.

It didn't look important, but on its page, were two important things written.

One, the importance of the target's belonging in the jutsu's effectiveness.

Two…

The jutsu's side-effect on the effector.

* * *

**To Be Continued**

Hmm, this is a bit related to my fanfic, '_The Jutsu of Truth_'. XD;; Suggestions and ideas about what should Sasuke make Naruto do are all welcome :D

While '_The Jutsu of Truth_' is mostly romance and light-hearted-ness, this fanfic has plot… sort of XD;; Important hints in this chapter include the letter inside Naruto's jacket and the last scene :)

**Authoress' Notes **about timeline (with Spoilers): Oh, and I'm assuming in this fic that after Sasuke and Naruto met again (after the timeskip) and after the attack on Akatsuki (Team Shikamaru's 'revenge'), Jiraiya took Naruto to train some more about his new jutsu :) Hence, he's outside Konoha.

**Next Chapter: **It would include Sasuke finally finding Naruto, and the first set of tasks…

**Promotion: **Caged: SasuNaru **NC17 PWP oneshot: **To avoid causing harm to others, Naruto-in-heat was locked inside a cell. And… they somehow forgot to tell Sasuke to skip checking that cell…**Posted**: Not yet finished/posted, but please do check my livejournal/ffnet profile regularly for the link:D

Thank you, everyone, for your support :)

**Please review :)**


End file.
